warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Harrow/Patch History
*Fixed hole in the Harrow Hieropha Helmet. *Fixed issues when previewing cosmetics in the Arsenal that are part of a bundle, like the Harrow Reliquary Skin. *Fixed part of Harrow’s Reliquary Thurible being visible when loading into missions. ;HARROW RELIQUARY SKIN Bound by void and will, Harrow's twilight heart pulses within the sacred casket of a body reinvented. Wield malicious spirits and arcane power with the Harrow Reliquary Collection, and renounce heresy with the Etheria Armor Set and Renuntio Spear! ;HARROW RELIQUARY COLLECTION A shattered being bound by Void and will. Includes the Harrow Reliquary Skin, Renuntio Speargun Skin and Etheria Armor Set. Fixes: *Fixed your Arch-Gun unequipping when casting Harrow’s Thurible ability twice. *Cephalon Simaris now sells Blueprints given during quests in his Offerings! This allows you to purchase these items in the event that you’ve accidentally sold them.﻿﻿﻿﻿ *Having a ‘signature’ weapon now actually benefits you! There are still a few signature weapons that will receive this treatment (Scourge). **Knell now has a 2 round mag when wielded by Harrow. ﻿ *The following abilities require ground to activate, but can now be cast in the air and will do a melee-esque slam to the ground: **Harrow Condemn *As per feedback, Harrow’s Systems Blueprint has been added as a Rare drop in Rotation B for Defection missions. This means you have 2 chances in the Endless loop to obtain Harrow, not just one at Rotation C. To maintain balance, a Bane of Corrupted Mod has moved to Rotation A. *Increased Harrow’s Energy gain from his Thurible ability (max ranked now gains 2x as much). *Increased Duration of Harrow’s Penance by around 20%. *Fixed crash that could happen when someone affected by Harrow's Warding Thurible Augment died. *'Augment:' Thurible - *Fixed Harrow’s Penance not giving Health for damaging Eidolon Synovias. *'Augment': Covenant - *Fixed Harrow’s Thurible not reflecting the actual buff amount when Power Strength changes during Channel. *Harrow will now detach from his Wall Latch when Channeling his Thurible to avoid awkward animations. *Reduced the amount of cloth movement on Harrow when viewing the Star Chart. *Fixed Harrow holding a shield (Silva & Aegis, etc) in an ancient style which history has long since forgotten (probably because shields are not useful if you hold them backwards). *Harrow's smoke FX during his Thurible cast can be seen by other players now. *Fixed Harrow's Covenant prematurely terminating Nidus' Parasitic Link on allies. *Fixed seeing duplicate FX for Harrow’s Covenant as Client. *Fixed the Nukor creating a ton of FX if it kills something while it's been paused by Harrow's Condemn ability. *Fixed a script error when casting Harrow’s Thurible. *Harrow's Covenant now applies to Companions. *Fixed script error in Harrow's Covenant. *Fixed Harrow’s Thurible Channeling not being cancellable with "use selected ability button." *Fixed Harrow’s Thurible remaining in his hand if he enters gets downed while Channeling Thurible. *Fixed not receiving the buff after channeling Harrow’s Thurible if a context action is used. *Fixed Harrow’s Penance not respecting the duration cap on the initial cast. *Fixed Harrow’s front cloth clipping through his legs during his Agile animation. *Fixed Emotes being disabled for everybody when a Harrow is Channeling his Thurible. *Fixed a script error when casting Harrow’s Thurible or Covenant. ;Harrow Changes (Values based on Rank 3 Abilities, lower Ranks adjusted similarly) ;Penance *Increased Duration from Shields by 25%. *Increased Duration cap from 60 seconds to 120 seconds. *Increased Fire Rate from 25% to 35%. *Increased Reload Speed from 50% to 70%. ;Thurible *Increased Range from 15m to 20m. *Sped up Energy Channeling by 50%. *Energy Channeling speed is now affected by Natural Talent. ;Covenant *Increase Crit per 100 Damage from 1.25% to 1.5%. ;Harrow Changes & Fixes *Lowered the damage required per Critical Chance bonus for Harrow’s Covenant from 100 to 80. *Harrow’s Penance now has a Duration cap of 60 seconds. *Fixed lower ranks of Harrow’s Covenant having higher numbers than intended. *Fixed the Ripkas attaching to Harrow’s back. *Disabled Emotes while Channeling Harrow’s Thurible. *Fixed not receiving Harrow’s default Helmet when purchasing Harrow from the Market. *Those affected will receive the default Harrow Helmet upon login. *Fixed crashing while doing consecutive movements with Harrow (rolling + sprinting + shooting, etc). *Fixed Harrow’s Penance ability having a PH in the Arsenal description. *Fixed the normal aim reticle overlapping the Dual-Wield reticle after casting Harrow's Thurible. *Introduced via Chains of Harrow quest. }} Category:Tabview Category:Harrow